


Maybe Laughter is the Best Medicine?

by Multifandom_damnation



Series: More than just children [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Shazam (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Colin centric, Fluff, Gen, I did this instead of exam revision, I think these 4 would be great friends, everyone else I tagged are just mentioned, we need more writing with these 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Colin's heart is broken. He is in constant pain. He doesn't know who he should trust and who would do anything for him. He is afraid. Afraid that his friends won't need him anymore and will just abandon him like everyone else."The last thing Colin expected to hear when he woke up in his bed at Wayne Manor was the sound of laughter drifting in from under the door."Maybe his friends need him more than he thinks?





	Maybe Laughter is the Best Medicine?

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered Colin Wilkes and my new love for his has blossomed. I feel like (even though they don't exist in the same universe) these 4 would be great friends

The last thing Colin expected to hear when he woke up in his bed at Wayne Manor was the sound of laughter drifting in from under the door.

He knew he was in the manor but he didn’t remember how he got there. It wasn’t really his bedroom either. It was more one of the many spare bedrooms that littered the home that Damian had convinced his father to let Colin stay in. Bruce agreed although Colin didn’t know if that was before or after Damian made him visit the orphanage where he stayed. He liked to think it was before.

He yawned, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, closing his eyes. He wet his lips as he put his arms on the bed behind him and looked around the room. His “Abuse” trench coat and hat were on the foot of the bed and he was wearing a pair of Damian’s pyjamas. He knew he had patrol last night and he had gone with Jon, Damian and Billy. He could feel the pain in his back, the tell-tale sign that he had been in his “Abuse” form for more than a few hours. He felt it thrumming through his body, his arms and legs. He needed to find new medicine. Billy had often suggested that laughter was all the medication he needed, which earned him multiple slaps. Damian was quite offended. It hurt when he took a breath so he adjusted his hands and cracked his back. Much better.

He slipped off the edge of the bed and let his toes dangle above the cold floor. He hated the transition of the comforting warmth of the bed to the jarring cold that leaving it provided. Colin reached towards the end of the bed, grabbing his trench coat and laying it on the floor to use as a walkway. He dropped off the bed and made his way over to the dresser, removing a pair of too-big slippers from underneath. They were a present from Billy and they were shaped like monsters with one eye and a mouth on the top that made it look like it was eating your foot.

He had completely forgotten about the laughter he heard before until he came again, drifting under his door like smoke. He froze. _Has someone released Joker Gas into the manor?_ He thought as he held his breath. It was a bad day when you instantly thought of the Joker when you heard laughter and Colin chided himself for being so stupid, but he still bent down on looked under the door for the obnoxious green gas. He sighed when he didn’t see it, but when he heard more laughing, from multiple people this time, he stood up and slammed opened the door and ran toward the sound of the laughing. He could only make out one distinct person and that made him run all the faster.

Damian never laughs.

He pelted down the stairs, feet skidding on the wooden steps as he made his way to the source of the laughter.  It sounded like it was coming from the room Damian used for art. Now Colin could make out the other voices. Billy’s loud guffaws and Jon’s quick giggles drifted from the slightly open door. He didn't know if anything had happened, but if he lost them he didn't think his heart would heal. _They can't leave me alone_. He would _die_ from a broken heart and he would be all alone again. Colin held his breath and smashed the door open the rest of the way with his shoulder.

Jon was floating and holding his stomach as uncontrollable giggles made it hard for him to breathe. Billy was lying face down on the floor and banging his fists on the ground as his body shook, making walrus sounds when no more laughter came out. Damian was on his desk, charcoal pencil in hand and chuckling loudly with a smile on his face. A genuine one. Colin froze in the doorway.

Damian’s laughing stopped momentarily as he turned to Colin in the doorway and gave him a smile. “Wilkes.”

Even though there was no trace of green gas in the room and nobody seemed worried about their laughing fits, Colin still moved to flip the switch to turn on the ventilation fans and crossed to the other side of the room and opened the window. Jon’s laughter was quieting down and he was starting to lower himself to the floor. Damian’s laughing had almost stopped completely and he gave Colin an inquisitive look. “Colin,” He said, mirth on his lips “What are you doing?”

Colin blinked as he looked around the room and at the other people in it. Billy still on the floor whipping the tears from his eyes, Jon sitting on the corner of Damian’s desk with his legs crossed and arms behind him- the last of his giggles dying out, Damian sitting in his chair with his hands covered in dark charcoal and smiling at Colin.

Slowly realisation dawned on Colin and his cheeks heated up as he blushed. “So,” He said slowly, eyes darting to one person to the nest. “You weren’t infected by laughing gas?”

That caused Jon and Billy to start laughing again. Damian looked at Colin, suddenly deadly serious. “That’s why you looked so worried when you walked in?” He asked and got a nod in return. “And why you turned on the fan and opened the window?” Another nod. “And do you really think I am so stupid as to not immediately get to the cave and get the antidote?” No reply. Then a shake of the head.

Damian stood up and walked over to Colin, stepping over Billy who had once again stopped laughing and had rolled onto his back with his hands on his chest. Damian clamped a hand firmly down on Colin’s shoulder and smiled. “Thank you for being so concerned, but If that was indeed the case I would have had it handled. How are you feeling?”

Colin was acutely aware of 3 pairs of eyes on him which made his palms sweat. He didn’t want to look like the weak one between the Son of Batman, the son of Superman and Shazam himself. “Sore,” He admitted, “I feel like I took a missile to the back then fell off of Wayne enterprises.”

“That may be because you did.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Colin nearly shouted as he looked at Damian, who had now gone and sat back down in his huge leather chair. “Is that why I’m here?”

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Billy asked from the floor.

Colin thought for a moment, but it was all a blur. “Not… really.”

Billy looked at him with an almost sympathetic look and Colin was starting to believe that they weren’t telling him the whole story. “You saved our asses, Colin.”

“Uhhh… I what?”

“Saved our asses!” Jon had pushed off of the desk and was now hovering next to Colin and giving him a big hug, making Colin jump. “You protected us from the bullets and then attacked the tank-”

“Tank?!”

“- And then you broke the kryptonite gun that I couldn’t get to, then you smashed the thing keeping Billy down! They never knew what hit them! One minute you were a small kid in a trench coat then you turned into a giant guy with bronze fists!”

“They’re knuckle dusters, Jon.”

“It doesn’t matter!” He was a little too excited, which kind of made Colin happy. Someone was excited, over something _he_ had done? _Superman’s son_ of all people! “There were explosions and you punched everyone and blew them up! But then they threw you off the building…”

“Yeah, about that,” Colin held his hand over Jon’s mouth to stop him from speaking. “How’d that happen?”

“I’m sorry.”

Everyone looked at Billy, who had now sat up with his back against the wall, his head down and playing with the drawstring of his pants. “I should have caught you. It all happened so quick and by the time I turned into Shazam you were already halfway down and I wouldn’t have been able to catch you and I was already _so tired_ that it took an effort to fly at all and by the time I got there you were already turning back and- “He was rambling now, forcing the words to come out as quickly as possible so everyone knew he didn’t actually mean any harm to come to Colin. He was hardly breathing in between words.

“Billy, it's ok,” Colin told him. “It wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad no one got hurt.”

Billy looked at Colin and gave him a small smile. As though he was thanking him for not getting angry.

“And he was the one who carried you home.” Jon’s muffled reply came from beneath his hand. Colin removed it.

Billy gave a small chuckle. “I’m just glad you turned back into Colin. I wouldn’t have been able to carry Abuse.”

That reminded him.

“Hey guys,” He said as he looked around the room again, eyes resting longer on Damian. He had his elbows on his desk and was resting his chin on his steepled fingers. “If it wasn’t the Joker Gas… why were you laughing?”

That earned a grin from Damian. “Well,” he said, placing his hands flat on the desk and swivelling his chair from side to side. “When you fell unconscious the others on patrol came to… help.” He said the word distastefully. “Todd came with his usual nonsense, Father, Drake and Grayson came alone. Let’s just say there were… complications.” That brought a cold, almost maniacal smile to Damian’s lips.

“Oh no.” Colin sighed “What did you do?”

“Me?” Damian asked, feigning innocence. “Nothing. Drake merely fell off the building, knocking his head on a metal pole and knocking himself out. Grayson and Todd leapt to catch him with involved Grayson grabbing Drakes legs and Todd grabbing Richards. Father had to try and keep them all up and fight at the same time. It was… quite funny.”

“You said Kori and Roy were there?”

“Yes, Wilkes.”

“Where were they?”

“They were off on the sidelines taking pictures.”

Colin still didn’t know how that was funny. Well, it was pretty funny, but not funny enough to make _Damian Wayne_ laugh. “Dames, I know how much you love seeing your family in pain, but why was that so funny?”

“Because I drew a picture to represent it, Wilkes.”

And Damian lifted a picture off his desk, a charcoal drawing of a building with a big “W” on the top. There were people hanging off the edge, drawn in a chain-like fashion. The Batman was a shadow on the roof, yelling obscenities at his boys. Damian had made drool come out of Tim’s mouth, Dick looked like he was on a trapeze and Jason was just yelling and screaming. There were a few of Batman’s most notorious villains at the bottom, taking pictures. All in all, it was _hilarious_.

Colin collapsed into laughter, snorts and clapping. His head rocked back and nearly hit the wall, he was convulsing so hard it really wouldn’t have mattered. “Oh,” He wheezed, gasping. “I want a copy, and I want it framed.”

That earned more laughter from the other boys, and they were still like that when Alfred came home. He also thought it was Jokers laughing gas, but a look from Damian had him turning away, whipping his eyes with a hanky.

 

Maybe laughter is the best medicine for a broken heart?


End file.
